Finel Fantsy VII SEPhorth's Rizing
by dead4life
Summary: cloud is hurt and thinker about Seahapth.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and cloudfilled day...when Cloud lookerd up to the ski and realized to himsef "it is...cloud full today." He look at his buster soord...and play wit hit around his rist...and hel d it waitless in his hands. He new SEphiroth would be wait four him...at th bottom of north krator...he would half to go ther to fine the ansers he hald bin loooking four...sephirot would half the ansers for cloud and he would fine them out.  
Tifa said "cloud...what are you think about?" and he answered slowly "I...am the think...about sephiroth"  
She lean against him...and hr giant brests...mesaged cloud's woonded arm. tifa...ur brests are...rubin my arm...cloud said.  
"i know...cloud...do not think about the sephiroth...He will hurt you"  
"no Tifa! i...canot allow Seforoth to hurt me anymore! he...has been...forever hurt ing me for...a longer time longer...then i have ever told you before"  
"it...is ok cloud. i...know your buster sowrd...will b able to kil sefaroth." then...they kissed in nibleheim.  
cloud was 21 now...and nibleheme was behind him...long behind him, anywway...he was time to put his buster sword on...and he look at his materia...he checkerd his materea and found he had lightening and bolt3 set. "Perfect he though. Now i will kill seforaoth dead once and forever." suddenly...seforah appeard in clouds head lauging...He says 'cloud...its poinless to fight me...i...am your father...cloud. to fight me...is to fight yourself"  
nooo! cloud yeled...I cannot be the son of seforpath! i...will...kill...you! but seforath was alredy goned from clouds head...and he plantd the seeds of doubt. Cloud was getting call from barret...he open the menu...and hit phs to talk to the gunarm Midgar man.  
"cloud...it is the gunarm midgar man"  
"yeah...what is it it baret?" cloud ask.  
"i am in costa de sol...would you come here"  
cloud get on the highwind...and ask tifa to pinch him...tom ake sure this not a deram...it was not dreem. cloud... she said seforth is not your father... your father was in niblehame ...remember? but cloud couldnt remememb.  
tifa ...i have to fine out... i halve to know. ..this is the one time i can listen to you and i must go to him to talk to him.  
cloud getterd to th front of ship...and talk to cid who say where you go cloud? cloud say...coste delso and cid say... "let's go costa sol." 


	2. Chapter 2

it was sunny...andd brite when cloud get out of the highwind...at coste del sole. they had made a special landing pad...just on top of costa sole for highwind...since cloud had beatered Rubie Weapon and his cousins. "i am climbinb out now cid..." cloud announced...as he put his foot on ladder to get down to beach...

barret quickly found cloud...as he was weighting for him...at the landing zone for cloud and highwind to get their. baret was easy to spot... cuz he look like a bare wearing a marshmellow when cloud showed up...baret what you want cloud yell... he had to yell cause the highwind was still making the noise of landing... since it was an old earship by now.

"yufi...stol my materia cloud" baret told him.  
"no...not again! why we trust her so many time! didnt...you save file before that! no i have no save file before that!" berrt hollered at cloud.

"i need...time to think cloud" said.  
"wher would she go. she must be...in wutai! but we have no tim to...chase her to wutai. can you not use the pHS"  
not this time...i left my charge r a at home...wi th marhlene.  
i will have to use my phs! cloud said. ...but while he was not looking...yufie had stole his phs too.  
"no...now we have to go to wutai...can you not level up just matarai from lv1 barret..."

"cload...she took the only utlima we had...that is the mataree of my hometoan...gongaga."

bart...you're not from gongagag ...zack is... you are from goldsaucer town correl.  
thats what i said... barret said, looking suspichous.  
bart and cloud look around and see wutai in distance...using his bionic mako eye...cloud could see yuffie climbing statue of buddha for the day's training.i half no time to be going to wutai! i...have to be killing sephiroth! he...is my father!

"What! Saafforht...is your father! i had no idea"  
me too...till sefoarh had contack me...earlier just now and...telled me that my fathers name was sefrarth.

cloud and "barte" climb aboard the highwind...all while "baret" is still looking suspechous of cloud...he doesnt say anythin else til they are about the hiewind...and he says "cid aint no gettin of this trane we on."

cloud thinks this is funny to himself...but says nothing to anyone except tifay...he ask tifa is baret is acting funny...and she say no, he look normal...cloud think he is tired and he go lie down...next to his prize gold chocobo fluffy...fluffy was a A-rank chocobo that had beat teioh many time...and had max speed of 999 mph...he had won cloud many bet and was the bes chocboo in world.

baret said to cid..."lets go to wutai...that ninja girl stole my matera." cid...okay...and turn to wutai and fly. 


	3. Chapter 3

the mountain was too high to fly wutai to highwind...so cloud had to fly around...and get on fluffy to get to wauti...he see yuffie still climbing the buddha...and this time she had materaira with her...like leviathan and efreet...she rub her hand together and say "heh heh...this is my materia now. i had tamperd with cloud bionic eye...so he cant catch me." but she had forgot...cloud had two bionic eyes, not just the left one...so now he found her...and anyway...cloud would have bionic ear...to hear her on planet...but he didnt need that...since he had his other eye.

yuffie...i have found you again ...give back barters materia!  
"haha you halve fall into our trap!" what? no.  
suddenly baret was there ...and he pointed his gun at cloud. cloud say ..."baret how could you"  
and baret revealed ...that he was yufies daughter lufie,... dressd up to look like gunarm midgar man.  
"hahah1 you will not kill us... we will have your materia... i have gunarm point at you"  
"baret... i thought ...you mite do somethin like this...so i change your arm in the midle of the night"  
brett looked down...and his arm was not a gun...but a cannonball! that was a melee wepon ...so he could not shoot cloud from a distance.

"no... i have backup plan... i thought luffie might mess up ...so i kidnap your friend rbaret ...and he is now inside the mouth of buddha!" but it was too late..., cloud had already flickered his buster soard...and diced up the ninja and the ninja's daugther.

he was about to rescue the gunarm man ...when sefapaht contact him again says... "cloud i will kill you."

cloud says "okay... I will come kill you soon father... but i need to know something." but seforhatp was apready gone from his head again... barey says... cloud... thank you. i wil give you this matera ...for saving me. here is ultima ...use it to fight yor father...

cloud get max level ultima... he had got so many AP... from fighting yufie and luffi just now ...that ultima had a daughter. He gives it back to barret... and says "Here... This is from your corel... Take it ...back to them. It ...beclongs to them anyway. and you should have it. since your from corel." 


	4. Chapter 4

now cloud goes back to highwind ...alone ...and says to his friends "i will go alone." he finds seprhoth ...and uses Omnoslash,... but sephiroth say "I have a gameshark cloud! I have 9999999999999 HP... and cure24 that restore 9999999999999999999999999 HP... every turn."

cloud say no! and he used the ultima barry had given him... then Cloud knew what he had to do... He look at sepharht ...and use mime...so he get the 9999999999999 HP every turn. Sephiroth said no! father and son... should not be fighting like this! Let's go ...son."

cloud and his father ...went to se a basebal game that knight ...for the first tiime in 21 years.

The end...? 


End file.
